


Vomit

by PerryPurpleFingers



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: Caretaking, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt writing, Sick Character, Three a.m. writng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers





	Vomit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaFirebreather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaFirebreather/gifts), [TheAwkwardLadyJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/gifts).



"Darky, it’s time to get up now," Will beamed as he waltzed into the bedroom.

"The sun is up, and it's time to start the day." A small groan came from the shallow void of the room. The slight look of concern formed on Wil's face. He was unfamiliar with this new sound. Wil usually avoided wondering too far into his lover's room. The grim and bleak nature always made Wil uncomfortable. However, his worry for his love won over his discomfort. In silent caution, Wil weaved through the shadows of the room to the bedside.

"Darky? You okay?" Wil whimpered. He stood without a word for a few seconds to allow Dark to respond. Only another faint groan managed to emerge from the demon. Now, Wil's worry surpassed his fear of the room.

"What's wrong, dear?"

“I-it’s nothing. Just a little stomach pain,” Dark croaked as he rolled over in his bed. Wil could hear Dark’s burdened breathing as he tossed in pain. Wil couldn’t bear to see the demon in such a woeful state.

“I-I’ll go and get the doctor. He’ll fix everything,” Wil whispered as he made his return to the exit.

“No, that won’t be necessary. I just need a glass of water and a window opened.” Moments passed as Wil debated whether to obey the command or not. Dark never opened the windows, and Wil doubted they were even capable of it.

“Please, Wil.”

The urgent tone of the demon’s voice caused Wil to throw the windows open without a second thought. The burst of light did little to alter the atmosphere of the room. It remained dull and austere but with a hollow increase in brightness. Individual particles of dust could be seen drifting through the stale air. However, their leisurely floating was interrupted when Wil darted out of the room and down the hallway.  
On his way to the kitchen, Wil collided with Dr. Iplier, knocking the both of them to the ground with a thud.

“Wilford! What is the matter with you?! You do have eyes, don’t you?!” But, before he could get his answer, Wil was scrambling on toward his destination without a glance back at the damage. Wil was halfway down the hallway before he finally regained an upward position. Still on the ground, the doctor could only stare at the pink haired maniac and absently ask, “Wilford?” Something was happening to cause Wil to act this way and he would be damned if he didn’t figure it out soon.  
In a blur, Wil ripped open one of the kitchen cupboards and retrieved a glass to fill. He whirled around to the sink and filled the glass well over its capacity. Water, splashing violently along the way, Wil ran back to Dark’s room. Once there, Wil saw no sign of his lover in the room. The only motion in the room was the dust in the room. Wil’s mind raced with thousands of possible places Dark could be.

Wil wasted no time to begin searching the house. Every room he checked was either empty or occupied by confused and startled stares as he barged through the door. Even the room of Jims was silent when he nearly broke down the door. There was only one place to look: Down stairs. Wil dreaded the very thought of going near there. He didn’t mind the lack of clean air or the abundance of sharp tools belonging to the doctor. No, it was the feeling of the room. It was similar to the feeling in Dark’s room, but it had an unfamiliar sense to it that Wil did not like. Dr. Iplier used the majority of the basement as his own personal medical office. It wasn’t in operation most the time with actual patients. Yet, the doctor spent a good amount of time down there. The whole place put Wil on edge and prevented him from approaching it in the past.

He took a quick breath as he made his slow decent into the doctor’s den. The sound of a muffled conversation grew in the air as Wil reached the bottom of the stairs. He closed his eyes as he reached for the cold, steel doorknob. With one deep breath of moist air, He jerked open the door and charged into the room. He tackled the doctor to the floor for the second time before locating Dark on a table. He sat with mild shock in his face at the incident.

“Here’s your water Darky,” Wil said plainly as he raised a broken glass with only a few drops of liquid in it up to the demon. Dark only sat and continued to stare and the man on the ground in front of him. Back on his feet, the doctor stated without the slightest bit of annoyance, that won’t be needed, Wilford. Dark here will be perfectly fine. Just a minor stomach ache. Nothing to worry about. He just needs to go back to bed, and you need to clean up the water in glass in here.”  
Wil stood perplexed and with more questions than before. But, before he could fee his imagination, Dark got up and grabbed Wil’s hand as he led him out of the office. In complete silence, the pair walked up the stairs and out of the basement. Wil could feel the slight sense of frustration in Dark as they arrived back to his room. Dark immediately laid down in his bed and turned to face Wil.

“You are such an idiot,” he whispered in a surprisingly calm manner.

“Just close the window and let me sleep.” Wil ignored the request and continued to watch his lover lie in his bed. “What’s wrong with you? You heard, I’ll be fine,” Dark hissed with slight aggravation.

“I worry about you sometimes,” Wil sniffed, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. “You don’t talk to me when you need me. I feel like I can’t do anything to help you because you don’t want me to.” At this point, tears began to streak down Wil’s face. Dark could hear the sobs coming from his lover from over his shoulder. He turned again to face the crying man standing above him.

“I’m sorry I make you feel that way. I just don’t like depending too much on other people. They aren’t as reliable as you think they are, Wil. I’m not as trusting as you.” Dark’s voice was desperately trying to cease Wil’s crying. “I still love you, understand? I just prefer to fix things myself.” Wil cleared his throat before he made his response.

“Do you trust me? Am I reliable?” He asked with a childlike sincerity in his voice.

“Of course I trust you. You are one of the few I truly can rely on.” His response was quick and instinctive.

“Well, I love you too. Just, in the future, tell me if there is anything I can do. I want to help you when I can.” Wil wiped away his tears and reached the shut the window.

“I will if you will stop overreaction to every little thing that happens to me,” Dark stated sternly. Wil shut the window and made his way to the door. Before he left, he turned to face his lover again.

“I’ll never stop worrying, but I promise I'll try.”


End file.
